1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a split box, in particular for bottles, having handles utilized to lock or unlock parts of the case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For transporting bottles from the beverage industry one predominantly uses a plastic bottle case having a capacity of twenty bottles. For transport, this bottle case usually has reach-through openings disposed in the side walls of the case and limiting horizontal handles with the upper edges of the case. Such reach-through openings are usually disposed in the narrow side walls of the case, so that the case can be grasped laterally with both hands.
However, since it is difficult to carry such a bottle case when the bottles are full, it has begun to be designed as a split box, so that it can be carried optionally as one unit or separately in two halves. When a bottle case is divided into two halves, it is obviously easier to carry the halves than the entire case, especially since one half can be carried with the left hand and the other with the right hand, so that the same weight exists on each side. It is known to provide a split box with swivel handles, one swivel handle being associated with each half. The swivel handles act on locking members, so that appropriate swivelling of the handles will lock the case into one unit or unlock it to separate the two halves. In the known constructions the swivel handle is mounted within the case in such a way that, in the locked position, the U-shaped handle is swiveled into a horizontal position and fits flush into the inside dimensions of the side wall of the case. The reason is that when the case is carried in the usual way the handles can be grasped as one unit with the bars located above the reach-through openings in the side walls of the case. If the case is to be separated into its two halves, the handles are swiveled upwardly out of their horizontal position by 90 degrees on the plane formed by the upper edge of the case, so that the handles are located in a vertical position. In this position, unlocking has taken place and the two halves can be comfortably carried by the handle.
It has been recognized the principle on which this swivel mechanism is based is advantageous with respect to the carrying position of the case as one unit, but involves considerable disadvantages with respect to the detachment of the two halves. In particular, it makes the detachment and union of the two halves too complicated, because the two halves must be brought together laterally via the two handles swiveled into the vertical and thus located in an unstable swivel position, so that the locking members are frequently operated before the halves have been properly brought together laterally. A further disadvantage of this known construction is that if the handle is soiled or deformed, or covered with ice in winter, it can no longer be swiveled into its horizontal starting position in which it lies with its outer surface substantially flush against the inner peripheral surface of the case and effect the locking of the two halves. Consequently, the two halves can no longer be locked together reliably.
The invention is a split box or bottle case, adapted in particular to be split into two halves, which permits easy and reliable handling and is of durable construction and easy to manufacture.